


Taste

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Deep-throat, F/M, Female Anatomy, Wake-Up Sex, no pronouns used, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: Sans is out of the house, leaving the two of you alone for the morning. You had meant to wake Papyrus to go on his patrol with you. However, turns out, he has other ways he'd rather spend the morning with you.





	

You had to suppress a small giggle at the sight: a huge, snoring mass of blankets shifting subtly in the corner of the room. A lone, skeletal foot poked out over the mattress, toes curling and uncurling in small motions. Murmuring his name slowly, you sat down on the bed next to Papyrus, pulling the covers up to locate the lazybones within. Your heart almost leapt in your chest when you found him snoring peacefully under the covers, sending a pleasant, tingling warmth through your system. You had told Sans this morning that you would get Papyrus up for his patrol, today, since he had some last-minute training with Alphys this morning. But, then again… Did you really have to wake him up? You glanced back at Papyrus’s sleeping face and traced the smooth curve underneath his sockets, relishing the way his mouth relaxed in a small smile under your touch. He was so damn cute. You leant forward and pressed your lips to his jaw line. A couple more hours shouldn’t do any harm, right? You were about to get up when Papyrus squirmed closer to you, his arm curling around your waist.

“Wait… Where ya goin’,” a sleepy voice mumbled into your hip, making you jump a bit in surprise. His lax grip on your waist tightened, pulling himself closer. “Don’t leave…” A small shock zapped through your chest, sending a tingle of delight through your body.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” Your fingers stroked the back of his skull lovingly, waiting for him to come to. Papyrus yawned loudly as he looked around the room with hazy eyes.

“Heh, s’okay.” Papyrus sat up in bed and leaned his weight into you, his chin resting comfortably on your shoulder. “‘Sides, sleeping comes so natural to me, anyway, I can do it with my eyes closed.” Papyrus snickered at your expression as you rolled your eyes at him. The soft, raspy sound of his laughter filled the room, and you felt his mouth press against your lips. “Anyways, good mornin’, Beautiful.”

You gasped as you felt his teeth nibble lightly on your collarbone, a wave of warmth and pleasure coursing through you as he held you affectionately. His thumbs traced circles in your skin, his hands roaming your arms and belly in a quiet cuddle. “Been thinking about ya all night, Sweetheart,” he crooned softly, his hot breath hitting the nape of your neck. You hummed and groped for the arms wrapped around you, the noise turning into a small, displeased whine when you felt the warmth and weight of his touch suddenly leave you. “If Bro wasn't home, right now…” You felt his weight shift off of your shoulders with a sigh as Papyrus climbed out of bed, much to your chagrin. Your eyes were enraptured by the way his body moved as he stretched, how the bones in his shoulders came together and pulled away under his thin, black tank. You gaze trailed down his spine to the loose pair of boxers hanging tantalizingly off his pelvis.

“B-but…” You whispered it almost silently, not wanting to sound whiny, but… God, that's not even fair, the way he kept you wanting. You were really enjoying the affection. ‘If Sans wasn't home,’ he says. If the warmth gathering between your legs meant anything, you knew full well how that sentence was probably going to end… You bit your lip as you weighed your options once more. You really should get him out of the house if you don't want Sans throwing another fit. But, then again… Alone time with your bone friend only came so often, his attention usually divided between you, his brother, Muffet’s lounge, and whatever it was he kept in the basement these days… You called his name hesitantly, and tugged on the hem of his shirt. “Papy..?”

“What's up, Sweets?” The skeleton glanced over his shoulder at you, pausing when they saw your face. “Whoa, what's up with that look?”

“Papyrus…” You whispered his name again as you pushed yourself off of his mattress.

“Y-yeah?” A light dusting of orange speckled his cheekbones as he turned around to meet you. His hands cupped your hips while you approached, wrapping your arms behind his neck.

“You should really stop teasing me like that, Honey. Making a girl feel awfully _bonely_ , you know?” You pressed your lips to him once more, sliding your tongue gently between your teeth to meet him. The vague taste of tobacco and Tennessee Honey filled your senses as you felt him welcome you, his hands roaming down your back to grab at your ass. You moaned into his mouth as you deepened the kiss, pressing him back until your bodies collided with the back wall with a grunt.

Papyrus chuckled as he tried to break away from you, his words breaking between kisses. “Whoa, Babe,” he laughed, “what’s, ah, what's the rush? Y’know, Sans is-”

“With Alphys,” you interrupted with a gasp of air. “Left half an hour ago.” Papyrus froze for a second, and you frowned as he suddenly became unresponsive to you. Were… Were you just misinterpreting him? He did just wake up, you supposed. Your core was tingling with arousal, but it was unfair to expect him to be on the same page just like that. You relaxed your grip and tried to step away when Papyrus caught you. The next thing you knew, your back suddenly collided with the wall, the air knocked out of you as Papyrus’s body kept you pinned.

“You should have opened up with that tidbit, Sweets,” he murmured with a low rumble. “I mean, if we're alone…” Scooping up your wrists in his large hand, he held your arms up over your head while the two of you locked eyes. He stared at you hungrily as he trailed his free hand up your abdomen, watching you shudder under his delicate strokes. “And you're obviously ready to jump my _bones_ , already,” he continued, “Well, that changes a lot of things.”

“Papy…” you strained against his grip desperately, frustrated at your inability to return his touch. But, Papyrus paid you no heed as he pushed up your shirt, his eyes attentive as your skin puckered at the sudden change of temperature. He traced the curves of your skin before pulling you in by the small of your waist, forcing your back to arch as you felt his warm breath approaching your sensitive skin. You practically shrieked his name as you felt something wet and warm slide up your cleavage, his tongue painting fluid strokes on your skin before taking your breast in his mouth. A loud groan escaped you when his tongue flicked against one of your nubs, and you felt something twitch in the small space between your bodies. You pressed your hips forward, grinding on the forming magic on bone. Your breathing grew heavy and labored as he matched your desperate thrusts, a long, hard shape rutting against the front of your pants.

“Papy!” Your voice was almost pleading, now, your core aching from the excruciatingly slow buildup. A warm, damp heat welled up between your legs, throbbing and aching from the way you were being treated. “Honey, please,” you begged when he pressed your hips away from his body. Eventually, you felt his thumb hook in your waistband, sliding both your pants and underwear down your thighs, the fabric falling down the rest of the way with a quick shimmy of your hips.

“Pretty hungry for some breakfast,” he murmured, his breath teasing your skin as he lowered himself to his knees, his hands gliding down your body.

“H-huh? Wait, Pap, you don't need-”

You stammered as your hands were freed, and your fingers nervously clamped on his shoulders when you looked down. He glanced up, his eyes glinting with mischief and self-satisfaction while you felt his palms spreading your thighs open. “Relax,” he soothed, making you shudder as his thumb gently pulled you apart, cool air hitting your exposed flesh. “We've talked about this, before, right?”

“Ah, crap..!” While that may be true, you were still self-conscious about the whole thing, and your hands shot up to cover your burning face. You yelped when you felt his tongue slide smoothly from your entrance, flicking your swollen clit in a final, teasing stroke. Your legs tingled and quaked under the firm grip of his hands on your thighs, threatening to give out under you completely. You could feel him giggling, his mouth pressed up against your sex, sending small, quaking vibrations through your abdomen.

“You okay?” Papyrus laughed as he looked up at you, watching you writhe against the wall as his thumb teased you mercilessly. “We’re just getting started, Babe. Hold on tight.”

“Ahhh, fuck me,” you whimpered as you threw your head back against the wall, swallowing up your courage while your leg muscles clenched.

“Hey, what do you think I’m doing down here?”

“Pffft…!”

You broke out in loud, raucous laughter at the small, petulant quip between your thighs. The sound melted into a long, drawn out moan as his tongue slid between your outer lips, your swollen nub covered by the flat of his tongue. Your breathing was fast and labored as the wet extension of his magic dipped around your clit, moving in a smooth circle.

“Dammit… Papyrus…” You hissed loudly as your fingers gripped the back of his skull. You were only barely conscious of the way Papyrus hooked his shoulder below one of your knees, greedily pressing his face into your mound while you rode him.

You heard a rustle of clothing, then a gradual slapping sound accompanying the wet slurping of Papyrus lapping up your juices. You gasped as you felt him moan softly into you, the soft tremors in his voice making your toes curl. His fore arm brushed your calf for a split second while the wet slaps by your feet continued, and your face grew hotter when you started to put two and two together. You opened your mouth to call Papyrus’s name, but the sound stuck in your throat, your breath hitching and heaving. Your hands gripped his skull with alarm while your body curled over him, the pressure building up too strong to stand. But, Papyrus did not relent, sheathing his tongue in and out of you while your walls clenched around him. “Pa… Pap… I, I'm guh, gonna…” Your body unraveled with a snap, your legs almost buckling entirely under you.

“Whoa, there.” You feel a pair of hands grip your hips, steadying you against the back wall as a grinning skull backed out of you. A nervous bubble of laughter worked its way through you when you caught the way his jaw glistened, the results of your orgasm trailing down your thighs. “Nyeh heh heh… You know how fucking adorable you look, right now?”

“C’mon… Stop teasing me and let me wipe that off, okay?” You felt your muscles slowly unwind as you bent down with a loose grin, wiping off his jaw with your sleeve. “Wanna go get cleaned up?”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Papyrus coughed, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie, pulling it down over his pelvis as he stood to meet you. “Go ahead, and, uh, I’ll catch up.”

You lips pouted when his eyes flicked shyly from your face. “Papy…” Papyrus squawked when your hand reached down, your fingers wrapping around something long and girthy, twitching beneath your palm. “Why didn't you say anything?” Papyrus stammered and hissed as your thumb smeared around him, smearing precum around the head.

“N-no big deal,” he stuttered, “Just give me a minute...” His hands tugged at your fingers weakly, his jaw clenched to mask his pleasure. Your eyes were glued to the way his cheekbones flushed a deep orange, the way the lights in his sockets dilated uncontrollably as he fought for composure.

“After what you just did to _me_... It's okay to ask for help, you know,” you murmured dreamily, dropping to your knees while you continued to stroke his length. “Like you said, ‘it's no big deal.’” Your eyes followed his length, admiring the way his magic pulsed and twitched under your fingers, and thy way beads of liquid continued to pool at the tip. He was close, his own hand bringing himself to the brink while he was eating you out.

Papyrus mewled weakly when your lips wrapped around his head, your tongue swirling around his length and running up the small slit, his taste coating your mouth. Your hand reached around him, gripping the base of his spine while your mouth lowered down his length, slowly relaxing your jaw as you felt him hilt into the back of your throat. Papyrus cried out as you hummed, feeling the way your throat constructed around him, feeling the vibration travel down his length to your lips. Your tongue traveled his underside, base to tip as you worked your lips up and down. A hand gripped the back of your hair desperately, moving as he pumped in and out of you in long strokes. Your fingers clutched at the hand holding you as you began to bob your head, picking up momentum as Papyrus filled your ears with his beautiful noises, with his whines, moans and gasps of pleasure. His dick twitches even more violently in your mouth, alerting you just how close he is.

“Gah, fuck… ing…” You are about to back away and finish the job he grip with your hands when the fingers in your hair tighten considerably as Papyrus hilts himself in you with a sudden, strangled scream. Your eyes shoot open as you feel a warm, thick liquid shoot into the back of your throat, and Papyrus pops out of your mouth with a gasp. “Aw, fuck! I didn't..!” You see stars for a second, not noticing the hands on your cheeks as Papyrus looked at you worriedly. “Babe? Babe!”

Your lips curl into a goofy grin as you start to come to, your eyes focusing in on Papyrus as he stared at you, his face relaxing as you giggled. “Wowwww…” Your lips pressed against Papyrus's forehead with a smile. “That…” You burst into another fit of giggles before you could complete the thought. “That was amazing!” You threw your arms around his shoulders, burying your face in his neck.

You felt a heavy sigh of relief on your back. “Heh.. Yeah, I think so, too… Up we go!” You yelped as you felt yourself lifted in a fireman’s carry, your body slung over his shoulder.

“Papyrus!!! What the hell, put me down!” You squeaked as you felt a hand squeeze your ass while Papyrus started moving.

“C’mon, let's get washed up, before Bro comes home.”

“Put me down!”

“Can’t. Too cute.”

“ _Papyrus_!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could leave a comment below, that would be very appreciated. Thank you, guys!


End file.
